The Demigods Go To Hogwarts Book 1
by KAMelody
Summary: The Seven and Nico are off on another adventure, this time to Hogwarts, London School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They appear, American exchange students, in Harry's first year. Will they be able to handle new challenges? Or will they fall apart?
1. A New Quest

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Percy Jackson and his friends**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Percy!" I shook him awake, "Get Up!"

"But Annabeth." he moaned into his pillow.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain. Get up!" I complained, yanking his pillow out from under his head, "Chiron wants to see us."

"Fine, fine. I'm getting up." he muttered, stretching out of his bed.

"I'll meet you there." I ran off to the Big House.

"Annebelle Change!" Mr. D laughed, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Chiron needs me."

"Annabeth. Is Percy with you?" Chiron asked.

"Right. Here." I heard panting behind me. Percy was standing there, looking like he had just run a marathon. And he was still in his pajamas!

"Percy, really?" I laughed, his PJ's had Aquaman on them.

"What!" he cried, "He's awesome."

Chiron took over, "Well, now that we are all here, I have a quest for you. Annabeth, Jason, Percy, Leo, Frank, Piper, Hazel, and Nico, you are going to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" I asked, "Like the disease?"

Leo laughed, "What type of name is Hogwarts!"

"The name of a Wizarding school in London. You will be attending as students. Everyone go and pack.

I jogged off back to Cabin 6. Grabbing my suitcase, I stuffed my books in one corner, and then went around to pack the less important things. I shoved some of my clothing in and placed my new dagger on top. Grabbing my Yankee's hat, I walked out, dragging the suitcase behind me.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Leo called over from the Big House, "We're ready to leave."

"Okay, okay. I'm here."

"C'mon, we're leaving. Everyone else already left." Leo said, tossing her a grey stone with a owl carved into it, "Catch!" The stone was dark grey with an owl engraved on it's center. I grabbed my bag, and felt a sharp tug at my stomach and in an instant I was gone.

**Leo's POV: **

I watched Annabeth disappear with her bag, then walked over to pick up my stone. It was rust red and had a flame engraved on it. I grinned, bending over to pick it up, when I heard a voice behind me saying, "Be careful Leo." I turned around and saw Calypso. I felt bad, we had finally gotten her off Ogygia, and now we were leaving.

"Hey Calypso." I smiled, "Guess I'll be seeing you soon."

"You can count on it." she replied, then pulled me into a hug.

I grinned, picking up my stone. I felt a pull at my stomach and was gone.

**Calypso's POV:**

I watched him grin, and then he was gone. Just gone. I smiled a little. He wouldn't be gone that long


	2. We're How Old?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wizards and witches of Harry Potter either**

* * *

**Jason's POV:**

I felt nauseous. The whole traveling experience had not been fun. I still had the stone in my hand. It was black with a lightning bolt engraved in it. I was trying to keep from throwing up when I heard a shriek, followed by some vehement cussing in Greek. "Τι στο διάολο έγινε!" Percy shouted. Well at least it sounded like Percy. I opened my eyes to see an eleven year old boy that looked remarkably like Percy. To the boy's right was Nico, although he looked a bit younger. Wait a second, all of the kids surrounding me looked like miniature versions of my friends.

" σκατά. What happened!" I shouted, in a voice that did not sound like it belonged to me.

"We are all freaking eleven year olds! That's what happened." Piper screamed.

"Όταν πάρω στα χέρια μου σε αυτό το άλογο!" Annabeth glared at all of us, as if we had been plotting with him.

"Okay, so first of all, where are we?" Frank asked.

Annabeth seemed to calm down, taking charge "I think we're in London. Right by King's Cross."

"King's Cross?" Hazel asked.

"It's a train station." she clarified.

I noticed eight letters sitting on the desk to the side of the room, picking them up I asked "Hey what are these?"

Annabeth rushed over and snatched them from me. Turning them over, she exclaimed, "They're for us!" Everyone dashed over to get theirs. Annabeth had disappeared under them.

**Annabeth's POV: **

I was crushed under everyone. Thinking quickly, I ditched all of the letters, except for mine, and ducked out from under everyone. I plunked down on one of the beds and opened the letter. Pulling out three different papers, I unfolded them and began to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Chase, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I almost squealed. I couldn't believe it. I decided to finish reading, and the realization dawned on me. I could read it. I didn't have dyslexia anymore! This was amazing. I looked up. Some of the others were coming to the same conclusion. I saw Hazel's eyes light up, and Leo grinned. Then Percy commented on the thing I had been wondering. "What do they mean when they say they await our owl?" he asked.

"I don't know." I replied, "Maybe we'll find the answer on one of the other pages."

"Okay." Frank said, bending over his letter once more. I did the same. Flipping to the next page, I read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

_**UNIFORM**_

_First-Year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (Black) for daywear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon Hide or similar)_

_4. one winter cloak (Black, with silver fastenings)_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat Or a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Lucinda Thompsonicle-Pocus _

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Well, I didn't have the answer yet, so I turned to the third page, and continued reading.

_Ms. Chase, _

_To accept and collect your supplies, please meet Professor McGonagall at 9am in the Leaky Cauldron, the 30th of August. _

"Guys, It's right here on the third page, we're supposed to meet one of the Professors at the Leaky Cauldron," I glanced at the calendar on the wall, "Tomorrow."

"Annabeth, there was no third page." Percy said, obviously puzzled. The others nodded, so I showed them the page from Dumbledore.

"Okay then." Percy said, looking at the clock, "Seeing as it's 10'oclock at night, we should probably get some sleep."

"Good idea." I replied, yawning. I looked around the room and found a bunk bed. Piper had already claimed the top bunk, so I collapsed on the bottom one. I was already half asleep when I heard Percy whisper, "καληνύχτα σ 'αγαπώ." in my ear, and kiss my forehead. Within seconds I was asleep.

* * *

**Όταν πάρω στα χέρια μου σε αυτό το άλογο = When I get my hands on that horse**

**Τι στο διάολο έγινε = What the hell happened**

**σκατά = crap**

**καληνύχτα σ 'αγαπώ = Goodnight, I love you/ Goodnight love**


	3. We're Off To See The Wizard, Er Witch

**Percy's POV:**

"Guys, wake up! It's eight in the morning!" Frank yelled.

I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow, letting out a groan, "πέντε λεπτά!"

"Guys!" oh great, this time it was Annabeth, "Get up!" she pulled my blanket off of me. "Ugh! Τι ήταν αυτό!"

"Sorry, but we have to go." she replied. I turned to look at her. She was already dressed in a black cargo jacket and blue ripped jeans, with her Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt on underneath. Her drakon sword was strapped to her waist. I was confused, if we were eleven, how did her clothes still fit her. As if she could read my mind, she commented, "The clothes shrunk too. Now come on!"

had on my Aquaman PJ bottoms, I switched them for black jeans. After grabbing Riptide, I headed to the front where the others were waiting. Annabeth rolled her eyes at my ensemble.

**Hazel's POV: **

I yawned as Percy walked up. I had been woken up last, and because of that, was barely awake. I had put on a grey hoodie over my SPQR shirt and thrown on some sneakers. I hadn't even bothered to change my jeans. I guess I hadn't been paying much attention, because Nico was poking my arm and telling me to hurry up, and the others had already left. "Oh why don't we just Shadow-travel there!" I snapped, after listening to him urge me out the door for a good five minutes. With that, I turned and summoned a tunnel, and walking through it, left my half-brother glaring at me.

**Frank's POV:**

"Annabeth! Are we almost there?" Percy asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, we are almost there." she replied, walking up to a shabby old pub in between a bookshop and record store, "And here we are. The Leaky Cauldron, Charing Cross Road."

Jason started forward first, but jumped back when Hazel tumbled into him, Nico close behind. "Seriously guys." Annabeth complained, "You shadow-traveled here?"

Hazel looked up guiltily. "I was really tired." she protested, "I didn't want to walk."

Annabeth looked like she was going to chastise her like some overbearing mother, so I stepped in and said, "Oh, come on, let's just go in and meet this Professor."

Annabeth stalked up to the front, obviously miffed. I gave Hazel a hand up. "Thanks." she said, "For doing that for me I mean."

"No problem." I smiled.

"Hey, let's go!" Nico complained from behind us. We walked into the pub hand in hand.

**Nico's POV:**

I glared at Frank's back. I didn't dislike him or anything, but, I mean, he is dating my sister. My little sister. I tried to push this out of my mind as we entered The Leaky Cauldron. I put my earbuds in and turned on my favorite playlist. Slipping my Ipod into my pocket, I sat in the corner of the pub while Annabeth and the others sat over at a large table. My Ipod blared into my ears.

'Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place, like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you? Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room…" I pulled one earbud out and listened to the conversation at the other tables. I noticed a tabby cat staring at him from the other side of the building. It jumped off it's perch on a table, and midway through the air became a very severe looking woman with glasses.

**Frank's POV:**

I saw a tabby cat leap off of a table, and then, halfway through the air, became a human. My jaw dropped. She could do what I could do.

* * *

**I got up and tossed on my Camp Half-Blood shirt. Realizing that I still**

**πέντε λεπτά = Five minutes, or Five more minutes**

**Τι ήταν αυτό = What was that for**


	4. Gringotts

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters**

* * *

**McGonagall's POV: **

I had been watching the demigods since they came in. Once I had decided to go talk to them, I transfigured back to myself, and walked over. "You must be Professor McGonagall." a blonde girl stated, holding out her hand. She seemed to be the only one that was unphased by my transformation.

"Yes, and you are?" I replied.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." she said.

"Percy Jackson." the black haired boy added.

"Hazel Levesque." an african american girl commented.

"Jason Grace." a blonde boy replied.

"Piper McLean." another girl answered.

"Frank Zhang." an asian boy said.

"Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme, The Extreme Mcshizzle, Mr. Spock, Admiral, Supreme Commander of the Argo II a…" Annabeth put her hand over his mouth.

"And who is the boy over there?" I asked.

"Nico di Angelo." he muttered, barely audibly.

**Leo's POV: **

I glared at Annabeth. Gods, she hadn't even let me finish my resume. I was barely even paying attention when McGonagall offered to buy us food, but Jason nudged me and I asked for a sandwich.

She brought us back our food and we all gulped it down. "So Professor Dumbledore's letter said you would help us get supplies?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yes, if you're finished eating, I'll take you to get them." she replied.

We got up and followed her to a small, walled courtyard with a trashcan leaning against one wall. McGonagall tapped a brick in the wall three times with some stick, and a large hole appeared, which we quickly scrambled through.

**Piper's POV:**

Once I walked through, I saw a huge cobbled street that wound past crowded shops. "I assume at least one of you has your list?" the Professor asked.

I had mine, but I knew that Annabeth would be prepared and have hers. I was right, because a second later, she produced a letter out of one of her jacket pockets. "Here's mine." she replied.

"Excellent. But first we have to go to Gringotts."

"Gringotts?" I asked, "What's Gringotts?"

"It's our bank." she replied.

We followed her down the road to a large white building that towered over everything else. We were bowed inside by two goblins. There was a second pair of doors in front of us, with engravings on them, saying:

'_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Theif you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there.'_

Two more goblins bowed us through the second set of doors, and they entered a giant marble hall. There were goblins sitting on stools measuring coins, examining jewels, and writing furiously in large books. I turned in a circle so I could take it all in. The others were doing the same.

McGonagall strode up to a goblin that wasn't doing anything, and set a key in front of him. "The ημίθεους vault."

The goblin picked up the key, looked at it for a moment, and then said, "That seems to be correct. Gornuck!"

A pale gobin with rather large ears skittered up to us. "Right this way please."

He lead us to a mine cart and we filed in one by one, until he was the only one outside of the cart. Then he hopped in and we were off at a breakneck speed. We sped down in the cart past stalactites and stalagmites, and things that looked and very much sounded like dragons.

Finally, we came to a stop in front of a large door. The goblin named Gornuck jumped out, then ushered the rest of us, until we were all standing in front of the door. Gornuck produced the key and quickly opened the door. Inside were hundreds of thousands of golden coins, silver coins, and little bronze coins. We all gaped.

"You didn't think your parents wouldn't help out just a little, did you?" McGonagall laughed. We realized that there were piles with names floating above, one for each of us. I headed towards mine. There was a pouch to put them in, so I grabbed a few handfuls of each. When the pouch was full, I pulled it shut and headed back to McGonagall.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I stared at all of the coins in front of me. Even after I had filled my pouch, there were still hundreds of coins, I had barely made a dent. Then I turned and headed back to the front of the vault. Everyone else was already waiting there. "Come, we must get back." McGonagall stated, turning to go back to the cart.

After we were all situated in the cart, it took off again. I closed my eyes, telling myself that there were no spiders, even though I could see them all around. After we got out of the cart, we headed for the doors. I couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

**ημίθεους = demigods**


	5. Shopping Spree

**Percy's POV:**

We were finally out of that dratted bank. Being a child of Poseidon, staying underground for that long was horrible. "So where to first?" I heard Annabeth ask The Professor.

"We can start at Flourish and Blotts." she replied, leading us over to a large shop filled with books. I snuck a glance at Annabeth. If the look on her face was a judge of anything, we would be here awhile.

Annabeth looked at her list. "Okay so we need to find A History of Magic first. Percy can go find those."

I headed off to look for them while Annabeth continued spouting off names of books for the others to find. After searching for what seemed like forever, I finally found one of them. A History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot. I grabbed one, and then remembered that there were nine of us, so I tried to grab eight more. In the end I was sitting in a pile of books. I picked them up again and started slowly to where Annabeth was. "Here." I mumbled through the teetering stack of books.

"Dummy! You didn't have to grab all of them at once!" she chastised.

"Sorry Annabeth." I said, grinning.

"Come on, the others have brought their books up to the counter." she rolled her eyes.

She picked up half of the books, and we headed to find the others.

**Frank's POV: **

I headed for the front door. That McGonagall lady freaked me out. I had never seen anybody else who could do that before now. I slumped against the wall, trying to make sense of everything that was happening. I must have been sitting there longer than I thought, because I saw the rest of the seven, Nico, and McGonagall walking out of the store, so I got up to join them.

**Nico's POV:**

As soon as Frank stood up, Hazel started talking to him. Soon, they were in a deep discussion about who knows what. I still didn't know what to think of Frank. He seemed nice, but first of all, I didn't know much about him, and second of all, he's dating my sister. My little sister. I guess that means that no matter how nice he is, I'll always be wary of him. When did I start having so many feelings? I was snapped out of my thoughts when we approached a new store. The sign read 'Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. I followed the other's in.

**Annabeth's POV: **

When we walked in, we were greeted by a rather plump witch, who quickly ushered me and Hazel to the back of the shop and onto the two stools there. The witch fussed around me, adjusting a black robe around me. I assumed that she was Madame Malkin. I started to slip into memory.

_**~Flashback~**_

Percy and I were falling. I screamed. All I could see was blackness. I could feel the spiderweb wrapped around my leg. I felt his hand in mine.

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Annabeth!" someone screamed my name. I turned, but all I could see was blackness.

"Annabeth! Snap out of it."

I opened my eyes. Hazel was shaking me. Percy was apologizing profusely to Madame Malkin, saying that I was really tired and that I must have fallen asleep. I realized that I was sitting in a chair by the stools, and that everybody else already had their robe. How long had I been out?

"Come on Annabeth. We have to go." Hazel snapped me out of my thoughts. I got up and followed her out of the store. Next we headed for a forbidding looking store with the word Apothecary above the door. I almost choked at the smell wafting out of the door. As we walked in the smell only got worse. I started to breath through my mouth. I heard Professor McGonagall ask for 8 standard potion ingredients. Looking around the shop I saw things that amazed me, unicorn horns, snake fangs, and things that made me reel in disgust beetle eyes, and… OWL FEATHERS! I wanted to go right up to the owner of the store and give him a talking to, but I saw everybody else leaving. I followed them out of the store, still seething at the misjustice done to owls. I wondered if my mother knew about this. Probably not, if it was still going on.

**Third Person POV:**

The demigods went to collect quills and ink, then picked up cauldrons, telescopes, phials, and scales. Finally they all headed for Eeylop's Owl Emporium.

**Leo's POV: **

I stared into the eyes of a huge, tawny owl. It tilted it's head and blinked at me. I walked away from it. All the other's were looking at different owls, Annabeth had already taken a grey spotted owl to the counter. I looked around, but none of the owls interested me.

**Piper's POV: **

I stared at a small owl. It looked lovely. I looked down at the tag on the cage, it read: "Female barn owl, 5 months. 100 galleons." I picked up the cage and brought it to the front counter, where Annabeth was buying her owl. The owl butted her head against the side of her cage and let out a small hoot. While walking, I decided to name the owl Charmant, which means lovely in French.

**Jason's POV: **

I stared around at the owls, none of them really jumped out at me. I had originally wanted an owl, but now I wasn't so sure. Then, I saw a golden owl with little flecks of bronze on it's feather tips. I knew it was perfect. Looking down at the tag, I read, "Male Eagle Owl, 11 months. 150 galleons. I brought him up to the counter, where Piper, Annabeth, and Frank were walking away with owls. Bringing him up to the counter, I handed the man 150 galleons and was about to take the cage, when the man asked, "What's his name?" I hadn't thought about it before, but now I knew a perfect name.

"Tonitrua." I said.

"That's Latin, isn't it." the man said. I nodded, and quickly brought Tonitrua to where the others were sitting. Hazel, Annabeth, Frank, and Piper all had their owls and were waiting on a bench right outside the store.

Soon Percy came out to join us. He was carrying a completely black owl. When Annabeth asked what he named it, he simply said, "His name is Nemo." Annabeth snorted.

**Nico's POV:**

I saw Leo aimlessly wandering through aisles of cages. He didn't seem to be doing much better at finding an owl than I was. "Hey Nico." he called over from the end of the aisle, "I saw another store on the other side of the street, want to check it out?"

"Sure. Haven't found anything here." I headed for the front of the store, and followed Leo to another pet store. I looked around and saw exactly what I didn't know I was looking for. A small, black puppy was staring up at me with dark, black-brown eyes. I picked it up, and it licked my face.

"Looks like you've found yourself a familiar." a voice stated from behind me. I whirled around to face a woman who looked about 40. "He's free of charge."

"Thanks."

"Hey Nico, let's go." Leo was standing at the entrance, a huge red phoenix perched on his arm. My eyes must have widened, because he said, "Meet Flame. Turns out I can talk to Phoenixes. Who knew right? What's yours' name?"

I thought about it for a second, then replied, "I don't know yet."

Just then, the puppy nipped at my hand. "I already have a name." she barked, "It's Bianca." I almost choked, almost.

"Okay then. Her name's Bianca." I told Leo, "Now let's go."

**Hazel's POV:**

I watched Nico and Leo come out of the store with their new pets. Leo's didn't surprise me in the least, but, was Nico holding a puppy? I could barely conceal my shock. Nico and puppies. Two words that until then, definitely did not go together. I looked around, the other's seemed to be having the same sort of reaction. Percy and Annabeth were muttering conspiratorially.


	6. Ollivander's

**Riordan and Rowling still own them**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

We arrived in front of an ancient-looking shop. There was a rusty old sign with peeling letters that read 'Ollivander's Makers of Fine Wands since… BC.' I couldn't read what year, but BC signified that it must be pretty old. I walked in, and the smell of must and wood overtook me. I heard a rustling. "Ah, the young demigods. I have your wands." he rumaged through his desk. "Here they are." he pulled out eight ornately carved boxes. "Hecate had these made especially for you."

He handed Leo a box. "Leo Valdez, 10 ½ inch Ash wood with a phoenix feather core. Flame retardant."

Jason's came next. "Mr. Grace. 11 inch Pine wood with Unicorn Hair core." We snickered.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Thaila's Pine!" Percy gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"Moving on. Percy Jackson. Yours is a 11 ½ inch Cedar Wand with a Mermaid Scale core."

"Annabeth Chase. 10 inch Olive Wand with an owl feather core." I stiffened. "The owls are fine." he soothed.

Ollivander moved down the line. "Frank, yours is a 12 inch Bamboo Wood with Unicorn hair core."

"Hazel Levesque. Your father gave specific directions on your wand. 9 ½ inch Alder wand with a solid gold core. I have a feeling this could come in handy."

"Nico di Angelo. 10 inch Oak wand with a Shadow core

"Piper McLean. 10 inch Willow wand with a Dove feather core." he handed Piper her wand, "Now if you'd all give your wands a try."

Needless to say, there was chaos. A mix of orange, red, yellow, blue, brown, black, purple, and pink sparks collided in the air. Frank was so startled, he accidentally turned into a fluffy, black Frank-bunny. "Wonderful!" Ollivander clapped his hands. I rolled my eyes, then picked up Frank the bunny, and stalked out of the store.

Once we were back outside, Frank became human again. "Ugh." he complained, "My head hurts."

I noticed that Professor McGonagall was gaping at Frank. "What" I asked, ticked.

"He's an Animagus." she replied, an unregistered Animagus."

I had already read some on the topic, and had my response ready. "No he's not, he can turn into any animal he wants." Frank demonstrated, turning into a giant panda.

"Nevermind." she said, "We should all get going."

* * *

_**~Time Lapse~**_

When we were back at the apartment, Jason having flyed, and Hazel and Nico having shadow-traveled back, we all collapsed on the beds. "We should probably sleep, our train leaves at 9:00 tommorow." I suggested. Hazel groaned in agreement. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	7. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP!" I woke up to Annabeth screaming.

I heard Percy mutter "Five more minutes mom." into his pillow, before mine was jerked out from under me.

"Hazel, we have to leave in 20 minutes." Annabeth said, "Get up."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Thankfully, I already had all my stuff packed, and my outfit laid out on my trunk. I picked up my SPQR t-shirt and tossed it on, along with a pair of skinny jeans. I grabbed my spatha and trunk and headed for the door, where everyone but Percy and Jason were waiting. After a few seconds, they both ran up, looking rather disheveled. "Come on, let's go." Annabeth rolled her eyes impatiently. We practically ran to the station, almost running into an army of gingers. We ran to Platform 10 and stared.

"Any suggestions?" Frank asked, "You know, on how to find Platform 9 ¾."

"Nope."

"Nothing."

"Nada."

I noticed the troupe of redheads head for the barrier between 9 and 10. I watched as the eldest one walked up to it, then just walked straight through! I saw that they had animals too, so I turned to Annabeth and gestured to the barrier. She nodded and said, "Come on, over here guys. I think I figured out how to get there."

We arrived at the barrier just as the mother strode through it. Annabeth followed right after, then Percy, Leo, Frank, and Piper. I went through next.

**Nico's POV:**

I walked through the barrier right after Hazel, Jason right behind me. When I came out on the other side, I couldn't help it, I gasped. A scarlet train was sitting on tracks, billowing smoke. A sign that read Platform 9 and ¾ was hanging above my head. Annabeth immediately climbed into the train, trunk in hand, with her owl on top of it. I watched the rest of the seven climb on, and then followed them, just as the train whistle sounded. I quickly followed the others into a compartment near where we left our trunks. I had almost dozed off, when I heard the compartment door slam open, and a voice, "Anything off the cart dears?"

**Percy's POV:**

I jumped up and selected a few things off the cart, choosing the ones that seemed the most normal, three chocolate frogs, blue blowing gum, a few cauldron cakes, and a black licorice wand, handing the witch at the cart 7 silver sickles, and sitting back down as I watched Frank and Piper go up and choose some, and then Leo practically finish off the rest of the cart. I smirked, unwrapping one of my chocolate frogs. I jumped back as it leapt out of the box and hopped onto the window. Then I grabbed it, just because it was hopping around, didn't mean I wasn't going to eat it! I stuffed it in my mouth, much to the amusement of Annabeth, who started giggling. While I continued chewing the frog, I slid out a card from inside of the box and almost choked. "Guys, take a look at this." Annabeth and Jason came and sat next to him.

"Holy Hades! It's Circe!" Annabeth exclaimed in shock.

"Wow." Jason stated.

"Didn't see that one coming." Piper glanced at the card.

**Hermione's POV:**

I opened the door to yet another compartment, Neville trailing behind me. "Has anyone seen a toad. Neville's lost his."

"No, haven't seen any. Sorry." a girl with blonde hair shrugged.

"Nope." a boy with messy black hair grinned.

"Well, we'd best go keep looking. You may want to change into your robes. Looks like we're almost there." I smiled, turning and closing the door behind me.

**Piper's POV:**

I woke up to Jason shaking me awake. "You have to get into your robes, come on." I blinked the sleep out of my eyes as I pulled my robes on, hurrying even more when I heard a voice echoing through the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." The others started to file out, and I noticed that Percy's pockets were stuffed with candy. I joined them, and entered the mass of robes in the corridor.

After what seemed like forever, we were out of the train and standing near a lake. A big, booming voice yelled, "C'mon, follow me. Any more firs' years?" The noise was so loud, I just blocked it out and let Jason guide me over by the boats. He looked ready to be sick.

**Jason's POV:**

I felt sick. Just the sight of water was making me nauseous. I swallowed the bile in my throat and sat down in one of the boats with Piper, Leo, and Nico. If it was possible, Nico looked worse than me. He was pale, well, paler than usual, and there was a greenish tinge to his face. I shut my eyes tight and prayed that either my dad would protect me, or Poseidon was feeling nice today. I focused on controlling my breathing, and keeping myself from hurling. I heard voices vaguely, but didn't actually pay attention until I feel the boat bump against something. I opened my eyes, and watched as the others got off the boats.


	8. The Sorting Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the demigods or wizards.**

**Sorry I haven't read the comments until now. **

**percabethbooklion: Nico was listening to Welcome to my life by Simple Plan. I thought it fit his personality.**

**Anibelli: You'll have to wait and see :)**

**TwilightLover62000 and fangirllove22: Hope this chapter is long enough for you.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I stared at the castle, and gasped. Not only was it huge, but it was beautiful. We were ushered through a large oak door where Professor McGonagall was waiting. We followed her up the stairs and into a small room, where everyone was shifting uncomfortably.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free-time in your house common room." McGonagall began, "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

I listened to everyone talk quietly and straighten their robes. I sort of drifted off into a dream-like trance until I felt Percy guiding me along with everyone else into the Great Hall.

**Leo's POV:**

As we entered the Great Hall I swiveled my head every which way, trying to see all of the room. When I was focused back to the front. There was a hat. The hat started to sing:

Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everyone applauded as the hat bowed to each of the tables. Professor McGonagall came to the front with a large roll of parchment. She began calling off names. I wasn't paying much attention, because I was fiddling with a few wires I had in my hands.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I watched students sorted into their houses, one by one, trying to figure out where I would go. I almost jumped when I heard my name called, but walked up to the stool and shoved the hat on my head.

I heard a voice in my ear whispering, "Hm, where to put you. You certainly have plenty of courage, that's for sure. And ambition definitely. Ah, you're a child of Athena, in that case, you'd better be in RAVENCLAW!"

I stood up and placed the hat back on the stool, heading for the table where the cheering was the loudest. I sat down near a few other first years at the end of the table.

**Nico's POV:**

"di Angelo, Nico!" I walked up to the stool and jammed the hat down on my head, not a second later, the hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" I kept my head down as I walked to the cheering table.

**Jason's POV:**

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted, and another boy headed for the Hufflepuff table.

"Grace, Jason!" McGonagall called.

I walked slowly over to the stool and picked up the hat. Once I had placed it on my head, a voice started to talk in my ear. "Interesting. You have plenty of wisdom. But you are brave, and reckless. We'd better put you in GRYFFINDOR!" I walked to the table cheering the loudest, and put on a huge grin.

**Percy's POV:**

"Jackson, Percy!" McGonagall called.

I walked up to the hat, and shoved it on my head.

"Hmm…" I heard a voice in my head, "Poseidon. Loyalty is your fatal flaw. However you are extremely brave, and definitely reckless. Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?"

I waited as the hat mused for a minute, when it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

**Hazel's POV:**

I watched as students were sorted, when it was finally my turn. I sucked in a breath and headed for the hat. Squeezing my eyes shut, I waited as the hat spoke in my ear. "You're a child of Pluto. Very brave, smart, and clever. Where to put you. I know, you better be in GRYFFINDOR!"

**Piper's POV:**

I watched carefully, trying to pick out what house I would be in. Probably not Ravenclaw, I wasn't that smart. Maybe Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. When my name was called, I wasn't that nervous, but I did hope I was in Gryffindor with Jason. The hat seemed to find this amusing because the first thing I heard when I put it on was, "You're very loyal to your boyfriend. Sadly, I think you'd do best in HUFFLEPUFF!"

I placed the hat back and headed for the Hufflepuffs, who were clapping loudly. One of the other first years patted the bench next to him for me to sit. "I'm Justin." he introduced.

"Piper. " I replied.

**Jason's POV:**

I watched everyone gasp as McGonagall called the next name. "Potter, Harry." Everyone was whispering, and when the hat shouted Gryffindor, the whole table erupted in cheers.

Two red-headed boys started chanting, "We got Potter, we got Potter!"

**Leo's POV:**

I was fiddling with a few wires when I heard my name called. Shoving them in my robe pocket, I walked to the hat. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a whisper in my ear, but luckily was able to refrain from jumping up. "Very intelligent. Desire to prove yourself. I say RAVENCLAW!"

I took off the hat and joined Annabeth at the Ravenclaw table.

**Frank's POV:**

"Zhang, Frank!" McGonagall called.

I gulped and grabbed the hat. "A child of Mars. Brave, reckless, but wise and loyal. I think you belong in HUFFLEPUFF!" I headed to where Piper was sitting, and took the spot next to her.


End file.
